ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Horestes Girotti
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Statistics |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Real Name | Oreste Girotti |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring Name | Horestes Girotti |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Height | 7 ft 0 in (2.13 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Weight | 328 lb (149 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth Date | 22 November 1989 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth Place | Lombardia, Italy |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Current Efeds | ECF |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | 3 April 2012 |} Horestes Girotti (born November 22, 1989) is an Italian professional wrestler. He's currently under contract with the Extreme Combat Federation Wrestling. He’s also a former superstar of the Professional RPG Wrestling, where he won the PRW X-Division Championship once, the PRW Cyanide Championship twice and the 2012 Torneo Cibernetico. Career Training Horestes has always had an imponent size and weight. To use his great strength in his youth the athlete took part to many competitions of freestyle wrestling and greco-roman wrestling where he learned to apply holds and became expert in the various types of suplexes. However these types of wrestling were limiting for a man of the size of Horestes, which could give his best only remaining on his feet, exploiting his height and the strength of his legs together with the arm muscles. So Horestes began his career in professional wrestling, training in some minor Italian promotions before coming to the PRW. Professional RPG Wrestling Girotti made his debut in the PRW on April 3, 2012 issuing an open challenge to every wrestler of the federation which was answered by Nicholas Atknight, who was quickly defeated by the newcomer. On April 9, just six days after his debut, he managed to capture the PRW Cyanide Championship from Ata Tatupu after having attacked her in her locker room, but ten days later he lost it to Ata again. At Superbattle 2012 Girotti faced Ninja MAGIC in a single match, scoring an incredible win on the former X-Division Champion after a hard-fought match. On the same night he entered in the Superbattle with the number twenty two; he eliminated Takato Kazama with an impressive gorilla press slam, but was later eliminated by Ninja MAGIC with the Ninja Vanish. On May 29 Girotti attacked Patrick Slaughter in the public bathrooms of the backstage, winning his second Cyanide Championship. On May 30 Girotti was chosen to participate to the new weekly episodic webseries of the PRW known as The Breakthrought, joining the PRW Alliance captained by Ace Andrews. On June 1, in the first episode of The Breakthrough, the Mountaineer took part to a 12 Man Battle Royal, but was eliminated by Kenny Omega. Later the same night at PRW 24/7 Girotti was challenged by T.K. and fought him in a No Holds Barred Match. The match was followed from ringside by Ace Andrews due the fact that the two contenders were on his team in The Breakthrough, and his presence was determinant in the match; in fact he distracted Girotti many times, sometimes unintentionally and other purposely, and this led The Mountaineer to the defeat. On June 7 at The Breakthrough Girotti faced Sean Morley in a single match, trying to show to Andrews his true potential. The Italian Giant managed to have the win, but his celebrations get too over enraging Joey NOX, the opponent's captain. On the third episode of The Breakthrough Girotti fought in a 8 Man Tables Tag Team Match alongside with Dan Bennett, Kenny Omega and Zack Sabre Jr., against Dru Onyx, David Loiseau, Finlay and Terry Funk; the Italian Giant managed to eliminate Loiseau and Onyx, but after a miscommunication with Dan Bennett, Finlay was able to Celtic Cross him through a table. Girotti's team would later lose after the elimination of Dan Bennett. On June 26 at The Breakthrough Girotti's team again losed a tag team match in which the Italian was involved, this time a Three Team Six Man Tag Match. On June 27 at Summerfest 2KXII The Mountaineer took part to the first ever Torneo Cibernetico of the PRW, with a title shot for X-Division title on the line. The match was very intense and open to many results, but finally Girotti had the victory after eliminating the gigantic Abaddon and scoring a double pin on Andre Holmes and Mark Graves, becoming the number one contender for the X-Division title. On July 6 at The Breakthrough the Tyrolean Terror managed to win a 8 Man Gauntlet Match, entering in the contest as the last man and eliminating Zack Sabre, Jr. thanks to an interference of Lord Hentai. In the following episode The Mountaineer appeared in another tag team match, but due to the absence of the PRW Alliance captain the whole team was stunned and confused and the big man found himself pinned in a few seconds before he could even think how to react. On July 25 at PRW Revolution Girotti had his match for the X-division championship against Ninja MAGIC but the masked athlete, who was once defeatet by The Mountaineer, fought with all his forces, and finally was able to submit his opponent with a Dragon Sleeper. MAGIC won, but despite his success he raged on Girotti with a steel chair, injuring the big man to his left arm and shoulder. In spite of not being able to fight the Tyrolean Terror appeared on the seventh episode of the Breakthrough and together with the new team captain Sean Aries led the PRW Alliance to the dodgeball invitationals finals, where they were defeated by The Foreign Diginitaries. Girotti remained out of action until Aug 30, when he returned at PRW 24/7 and expressed all is anger against the neo-Undisputed Champion Ninja MAGIC. The following day The Mountaineer asked to The Inquisitor another chance to reach the now vacant X-Division title and, in spite an embarrassing gaffe made by the big man, the PRW Commissioner decided to put him in a match against Mark Graves at Desperate Measures with the title on the line. So on September 18 the title match took place, but The Mountaineer had a bad surprise; Graves was no longer the man that he beat in the Torneo Cibernetico, in fact in the period of Girotti's injury he became a ruthless fighter following the example of MAGIC in order to achieve his objectives. The match wasn't very long, but the intensity was incredible: both the athletes were more than determined to reach the title and they didn't give up even after chair shots, submission maneuvers and bad falls from the ring. The match exhausted both the competitors but in the end Girotti, thanks to his new weapon (a wooden baseball mace called Auntie Marie), his physical strength and his willpower managed to ground the Heavy Metal Snail, and after executing in sequence the Italian Avalanche and the Hawkcrash was finally able to pin Graves, becoming the new PRW X-Division Champion. After the match during the celebrations the big man renewed his challenge to Ninja MAGIC, and the following day at PRW 24/7 declared his intention to face him at PRW End of Days; during his speech Girotti specified the fact that he wanted to fight the Undisputed Champion not for his title, but in revenge for the injury suffered. In spite this declaration the big man didn't convince his next opponent and number one contender, the PRW hall of famer Serial, who supported the opinion earlier expressed by Graves that Girotti was only using the title to reach MAGIC, and therefore devaluing it. In spite of being a bit angry for this declarations the neo-champion expressed his admiration for the federation veteran many times, waiting for Uprising to face him in the ring. On October 5 Girotti appared in the iPPV New Fall Classic 2012 in a four way match with Serial, Mark Graves and Canary Kid, in which the big man triumphed by pinning the latter after having German suplexed all his three opponents simultaneously. Later the same night the Tyrolean Terror attacked Ninja MAGIC, who was mocking him and other superstars in the middle of the ring, but was almost overwhelmed by the Undisputed champion; only the intervention of Sean Aries, the number one contender for Ninja's title, saved him from the savage fury of the champ. Extreme Combat Federation Wrestling On June 6 Girotti appeared on the episode fifty two of ECF Death Impact announcing his sign with the federation, while still signed with the PRW. On June 18 The Mountaineer debuted on the ECF ring in a match against the veteran of the federation Den Duston, and managed to have the victory thanks to the interference of Herr Morbid. The following week the Italian Giant took part to a fatal for way with Alex Moore, Andrew Johnson and Calvin Donovan; incredibly Girotti managed to have his second victory, winning a spot in the next PPV to gain a title shot for the ECF Zero Gravity Championship. At School’s Out For Hardcore Summer the positive streak of the Italian Giant came to an end when Justice Creed managed to defeat him and the other participants of the Ultimate X match to win the title shot. On July 11 in the episode zero of F!GHT, the new weekly show of the ECF, Girotti entered in the ECF arena and issued an open challenge to all the superstars of the federation. The match took place the following week and the opponent of The Mountaineer was none less than Rob Toflay, one half of the ECF Tag Team Champions! The match was very intense and against any prediction Girotti managed to catch the victory. The following week Girotti faced another open challenge, this time against John Reynolds Jr. and after a great match The Mountaineer was defeated by the self-proclaimed Born Winner. On August 18, Reynolds insulted Girotti from the backstage ant The Mountaineer answered to the presumptuous man challenging him for the next PPV. So at ECF Renaissance the two fought in the ring again and this time the Born Winner suffered a tremendous defeat to the Italian Giant. On September 12 the two man clashed again, this time in the backstage: Girotti interrupted Reynolds during an interview, and both the men declared the intention to have a third match to determine once for all who of the two is the best fighter. The following week both Girotti and Reynolds found that their match wasn't in the card of the show, so went in the office of John Barbaro Sr., the owner of the ECF, to protest. In reply Barabaro declared that on the next show both the contenders, instead that fight each other, would have to compete in two separate single matches, choosing one the opponent of the other. So at F!GHT #6 the two matches took place; Girotti put Reynolds against the former tag team champion Aaron Lahart, but the Born Winner managed to pin his opponent. Instead Reynolds used the rules of the match to put Girotti in an handicap match against Augustus Keane and Dark Crux, the tag team know has Black Panthers! The size of Girotti helped him very much in this match, but in the end the duo managed to overcome the giant beating him. On October 4 all the men involved in the matches the previous week find themselves face to face in a six man tag team match with on one side Reynolds, Keane and Crux, while to the other Girotti, Lahart and a mysterious third man who revealed himself to be Ghep, the GWF hall of famer recently arrived in ECF! The fight was very intense and in the later part the team of the Mountaineer was gaining the upper hand on his opponents but before Ghep could pin Reynolds from the crowd emerged Jax and Tom Keenan, who interfered in the match attacking the Chosen One and permitting to the Born Winner to steal another vicious victory. Finally at ECF Back To Violence 2012 the third face to face between Reynolds and Girotti took place. Both the contenders were very motivate and has result the match was full of twists. For two times Reynolds escaped from the Italian Avalanche and survived to an Hawkcrash, but in the end Girotti managed to strike with the jackhammer and win the match. On the following show The Mountaineer appeared on the ring together with Ghep, and the two declared their intention to become the next number one contenders for the tag team titles. At F!GHT #9 the team, who called themselves "The Jackhammers" faced the Sons of Anarchy in a non title match; the new duo used his muscles very well, but just a few seconds before the final victory the tag team champions used an misunderstanding between the two giants to steal the victory. The Jackhammers waited for two weeks before return in action, but on F!GHT #11 they showed their massive power beating with overwhelming easiness the Team Varsity, gaining a title shot for the tag team titles. So on November 19, 2012 at ECF Halloween Massacre the Jackhammers faced the Sons of Anarchy in a title match. This second confrontation between the two teams was very hard for both the sides, but the gigantic duo managed to gain the upper hand on the champions; unfortunately for Ghep and Girotti the Black Panthers interfered in the match just before they were able to score the final pin, saving the Sons of Anarchy and helping them to grab an improbable victory. On the following episode of F!GHT Ghep faced Ryan Black in a single match, with the rest of the Sons of Anarchy at ringside. The match was obviously unfair due to the presence of Black’s partners, but in the end Girotti interfered squashing the duo and giving to Ghep the opportunity to strike with his spear and win the match. On the following show the Jackhammers were putted one against the other in a qualifying match for the Money In The Bank, and after a hard match Girotti was able to pin his companion. In spite of that the Mountaineer immediately rescued his tag team partner after the match and the two left the ring more united than before. So on December 26 at ECF Hardcore In Betlemme Girotti took part to the Money In The Bank, but failed to capture the title shot which was won to Aaron Lahart. After the PPV Girotti’s losing streak continued for the following weeks where he lost a tag team match with Dean Duston against Simon Steed and Tommy Kent, a single match again against Kent and another match this time versus Ryan Black. The Italian Giant returned to the victory after two months at F!GHT #20 beating Jax accompanied by Tom Keenan by count out thanks to the interference of the Sons of Anarchy, but this half victory made the giant only become angrier. In wrestling Finishers *Italian Avalanche (Jackhammer) *Hawkcrash (Diving headbutt) *Alps Crag (Bear hug) Signatures *Three Peaks (Triple rolling German suplex) *Landslide Piledriver (Back-to-belly piledriver, used as a tribute to Vincenzo Savonarola) *Mountain Range Breaker (Argentine backbreaker rack, used as a tribute to Antonino Rocca) *Spinning Boulder (Spinning fireman's carry cutter, used as a tribute to Dominic DeNucci and Ilio DiPaolo) *Walking Mountain Hook (Right-handed knockout hook, used as a tribute to Primo Carnera) *Body avalanche *Big boot *Chokeslam *European Uppercut *Gorilla Press Slam *Hammerlock (used as a tribute to Bruno Sammartino) *Inverted Chokeslam Facebuster *Multiple suplex variations *Spinebuster Nicknames *The Mountaineer *The Bearman *The Italian Giant *Tyrolean Terror (given by DonAthos in PRW) Theme Song *"Climbing A Chair To Bed" by Dropkick Murphys Championships and accomplishments Professional RPG Wrestling *PRW X-Division Championship (1 time) *PRW Cyanide Championship (2 times) *Torneo Cibernetico (2012) Wins and Losses Extreme Combat Federation Wrestling Win: 8 *Jun 18, 2012 at Death Impact #53: vs Den Duston (Single Match) *Jun 25, 2012 at Death Impact #54: vs Alex Moore vs Andrew Johnson vs Calvin Donovan (Fatal For Way Match) *Jul 18, 2012 at F!GHT #01: vs Rob Toflay (Single Match) *Aug 28, 2012 at ECF Renaissance 2012: vs John Reynolds Jr. (Single Match) *Oct 12, 2012 at Back To Violence 2012: vs John Reynolds Jr. (Single Match) *Nov 10, 2012 at F!GHT #11: with Ghep vs Wesley Price and Jeff Chandler (Tag Team Match) *Dic 6, 2012 at F!GHT #13: vs Ghep (Single Match) *Feb 6, 2013 at F!GHT #20: vs Jax with Tom Keenan (Single Match) Losses: 10 *Jul 2, 2012 at School’s Out For Hardcore Summer 2012: vs Mistic Zane vs Justice Creed vs Augustus Keane (Ultimate X Match) fot a Zero Gravity title shot *Jul 11, 2012 at F!GHT #02: vs John Reynolds Jr. (Single Match) *Sep 28, 2012 at F!GHT #06: vs Augustus Keane and Dark Crux (Handicap Match) *Oct 4, 2012 at F!GHT #07: with Aaron Lahart and Ghep vs Augustus Keane, Dark Crux and John Reynolds Jr (Six Man Tag Team Match) *Oct 25, 2012 at F!GHT #09: with Ghep vs Ryan Flannagan and Filip Munson (Tag Team Match) *Nov 19, 2012 at ECF Halloween Massacre 2012: with Ghep vs Ryan Flannagan and Filip Munson (Tag Team Match) for the ECF Tag Team Championship *Dec 26, 2012 at ECF Hardcore In Betlemme 2012: Money in the Bank ladder match for a Undisputed title shot *Jan 4, 2012 at F!GHT #16: with Den Duston vs Simon Steed & Tommy Kent (Tag Team Match) *Jan 9, 2012 at F!GHT #17: vs Tommy Kent (Single Match) *Jan 24, 2013 at F!GHT #19: vs Ryan Black (Single Match) Professional RPG Wrestling Win: 6 *Apr 3, 2012 at PRW 24/7: vs Nicholas Atknight (Single Match) *Apr 9, 2012 at PRW 24/7 (Backstage): vs Ata Tatupu (Cyanide Attempt) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *May 27, 2012 at Superbattle 2012: vs Ninja MAGIC (Single Match) *May 29, 2012 at PRW 24/7 (Backstage): vs Patrick Slaughter (Cyanide Attempt) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *Jun 27, 2012 at Summerfest 2KXII: Torneo Cibernetico for a X-Division title shot *Sep 18, 2012 at Desperate Measures 2012: vs Mark Graves (Single Match) for the PRW X-Division Championship Losses: 6 *Apr 19, 2012 at PRW 24/7 (Backstage): vs Ata Tatupu (Cyanide Attempt) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *May 27, 2012 at Superbattle 2012: Superbattle 30-Man Battle Royal (eliminated by Ninja MAGIC) *Jun 1, 2012 at PRW 24/7: vs T.K. (No Holds Barred Match) for the PRW Cyanide Championship *Jul 25, 2012 at Revolution 2012: vs Ninja MAGIC (Single Match) for the PRW X-Division Championship *Oct 29, 2012 at Uprising 2012: vs Serial (Single Match) for the PRW X-Division Championship *Nov 24, 2012 at Bloodletting 2012: vs Terry Bukowski (Single Match) Related Links Extreme Combat Federation Wrestling (ECF) Professional RPG Wrestling (PRW) Category:Wrestlers